Add In  Will Firewall
by melissaadams22
Summary: They're there for each other in the ways that matter


Title: Add – Will (Firewall)

Synopsis: They're there for each other in the ways that matter.

Co-Author: N/A (not applicable)

Pairing: Magnus & Zimmerman

Rating: K

Season: 3+

Episode Spoilers: Season 3 episode(s) Kali Pt. 3 & Firewall

::Sanctuary::

::Kitchen::

::Old City, Washington::

It wasn't often that William Zimmerman had cause to come into the kitchen for more than a light snack between a meal or if he was with a patient or something and that caused him to miss a regular meal…one of the things he'd gotten used to since taking up residence and the position within the Sanctuary, the big guy was careful to keep a close watch on all of them and see they ate as necessary and he was good at his job but tonight he just felt like making himself something which is why he was in there a little after midnight.

Despite the fact that Magnus would likely tell him after everything that happened lately and then the research they'd done, unsuccessfully so far, into that ancient city or whatever it was; he should be resting the man really wasn't tired…no that wasn't right, he wasn't sleepy he was tired, bone tired really. The past few weeks had been hard on him and not just him; he'd been downright rude to everyone and though they all tried to understand that had just made him fly off the handle more than he ever would have done. A pretty even disposition was a gift he'd been given and it was invaluable in his career and yet the last few weeks he felt as if he was someone else.

Flying off the handle, not sleeping of course to the point where despite knowing his 'fear' of medications specifically sedatives Helen had insisted he take them, not able to form rational thoughts and entertaining irrational thoughts in his head plus he felt directly responsible for Declan's arm though the British man had waved off his concern before he'd left to head back to London. Despite all of that though the thing he felt most guilty about was how he'd not been there for Magnus, she was fighting for her very position as head of the global network; her life's work since everything with Bertha aka Kali and he hadn't been able to be there to support her.

He'd wanted to be of course and the woman had made 'attempts' to talk with him, keep him involved in everything but they both knew he wasn't being much help though she never said that outright. Truthfully she'd been more understanding over everything than he had any right to expect her to be; she was a true friend and he admired her for that. With the little bit of sleep he'd gotten he was feeling a bit more himself but he had a nice steady headache now thanks to that…whatever device was that helped him gain his memories, but he hoped to have the chance to go and apologize to Magnus formally for how he'd been acting…it was the least he owed her he thought.

Carefully standing in the shadows out of sight for the past few moments Helen Magnus watched the man silently, she'd come down here not expecting to find him instead needing to make herself a fresh pot of tea. This time of night it was rare for her to have gone through her evening service that her manservant saw she had before he retired for the evening but with trying to research the ancient city like the rest of her staff and trying to recover and understand what had been happening the last several weeks and even the last several hours she'd managed to go through the entire thing in only a few hours.

The one sight she hadn't expected to find however was her young protégé and friend making himself something to eat, it was rather late and she had told him she wanted him to try to get some more sleep despite the several hours he'd gotten under the 'Twilight' sedation; part of her wishing she'd suggested that weeks ago. Truthfully she was blaming the man's condition over the last week squarely on her shoulders, she should have insisted after those first few days that he take sedatives and get a good night's rest but her own issues had allowed her to take his 'excuses' at face value and it had been a great disservice to him.

Watching him take several pieces of turkey she guessed and fold them in half putting them on two pieces of bread that she suspected was going to be a rather large sandwich when he was done the truth was Helen couldn't help finding herself watching him more and more, it was just the scientist in her she was sure and she hardly saw him as some form of lab experiment but the man had accomplished remarkable and miraculous things that even she was having a hard time understanding over the past few weeks…and with someone of her background that was saying a great deal.

"Are you going to stand back there and watch me all night Magnus" came a voice interrupting her thoughts?

Surprised immediately blinking a bit, "I apologize Will" stepping more fully into the room, one of the several kitchens within the house to accommodate meals for all her patients and staff at regular hours of course, "I did not mean to stare and startle you."

William Zimmerman shook his tussled hair a bit as he picked up a couple pieces of lettuce for the sandwich, "You didn't and hey I don't blame you for staring, heck I'd stare at myself all the time too."

"Still" Helen responded patiently as she came up to the counter, "It is hardly polite, I do apologize."

His head turned a bit and his eyes met hers, for only a second but he nodded, "Apology accepted, thanks. More tea huh" noticing her empty cup and saucer?

Setting the item down carefully on the counter she nodded, "Yes due to the research and several other matters I'm afraid I've gone through my entire evening pot" going towards the stove. "And I was not going to awaken Victor for something I am more than capable of doing myself, plus I needed the break."

"Did you find anything interesting" he asked pulling over a tomato and picked up a knife in his free hand, shaking just a bit?

With a quick glance she noticed his hand but molly coddling him only served to make him crazy so when he looked in her direction she shook her head, "Nothing concrete I'm afraid. Henry is running a search of aerial photographs trying to match some of the landmarks we saw but it's slow and there is no guarantee that it was a city of today we saw."

That was true he supposed and said so as he carefully got a couple uneven slices of tomato cut off glad to set the knife down, "There's no telling really how much the geographic area may have changed but still I'm sure we'll figure it out."

Putting the pot on the stove Helen nodded, "I have no doubt we will, it turns out we are a rather resourceful lot."

The young man had to chuckle at that as he picked up a butter knife then and a jab of miracle whip, they had real mayonnaise but he preferred this, "We are that. Can I offer you half this sandwich Magnus, I'm afraid my eyes may have been a little bigger than my stomach?"

Chuckling she softly she nodded, "I'd enjoy that if you are sure Will."

"No problem" he responded.

The two moved in comparable silence, a few words here and there, the sign of friends who were comfortable with each other and in short order both were sitting at the little island area in the center of the one section of the massive kitchen with their half sandwiches and each sporting a cup of tea.

After a couple of bites Zimmerman put his sandwich down and used his napkin to wipe his mouth, "You know Magnus while we have a moment I want to apologize to you."

Dark hair and a head shook, "There is no need Will, I assure you."

"Yeah…yeah there is," he explained quickly looking over at her. "I've been short with everyone and yeah maybe I had cause, the whole not sleeping, dying thing I don't know but the truth is it wasn't anyone's fault especially yours. I snapped at you at every turn and was totally unreasonable not to mention I sure as heck wasn't much help during the whole 'Wexford and the Unbelievers' crisis."

Patiently Helen reached over and touched his arm a moment to silence him, "Will you were more help than you realize and I do thank you for that but your attitude the past couple of weeks was born more of exhaustion than any real feelings toward myself or the others. Though I rarely suffer from it since my original experiment I am well aware of what so little sleep does to a person's mind and their disposition, I have been there so you owe me no apologies for your actions. If anything" allowing her hand to slide off his arm, "I feel I should apologize to you."

If anything that made the young man's brow furrow almost down to his feet, "Why in the world would you think you had to apologize to me Magnus, none of this was your fault?"

"Hardly true I should think," she pointed out gently picking up her tea. "I had allowed this to deteriorate to the state it has, I placed you back in the field when I knew you were not yet ready…"

"Because I pushed you" he interrupted immediately, "I begged you to let me help."

Patiently taking a sip of her tea then setting it down, "Yes you did however I did not have to grant your request Will, nor should I have and we both know that. We are both very lucky no one was more seriously injured, you chiefly among them" she explained gently. "The proper course of action would have been to insist on the sedatives and the 'Twilight' sedation if necessary when you made that request, then at least you would not have been exhausted."

Her protégé shook his head, "You did offer them Magnus, I refused if you recall. You know how I am about medications."

"Still…"

Will shook his head, "No…no" he insisted, "I am not going to allow you to blame yourself for this situation when it wasn't your fault. You were there for me when I needed you and throughout everything no matter what happens I knew you would have my back Magnus…just like you always have. I should have realized what was happening, come to you with my own concerns and asked for your help but" seeing her about to object, "I didn't and you gave me a bit of trust and insisted only when you absolutely had no other choice, which was the exactly correct thing to do. This I can promise you" picking up his tea, "I would never have agreed to any type of sedation anything after seeing those…those whatever's in my room if it wasn't for you, if I didn't trust you so much so thank you for that."

His words were sincere and Helen appreciated them gratefully, arguing with him about whom was right and wrong would serve no purpose and he was correct they simply needed to get past this so she nodded, "Thank you" giving him a soft but a genuine smile, the truth was she was more than glad to have him back now…she'd come to depend on him a lot in only a very short time and when he wasn't readily available in the ways she wished during this crisis it was made even more clear how much she missed him when he wasn't there; wasn't at her right hand where she needed him.

With a nod William Zimmerman smiled a bit and nodded, "You're welcome and thank you for saving my life and having my back with all this, I do appreciate it. Now let's finish our sandwiches and we can start filling me on what I missed. You're back in charge first off, I think that deserves a party…perhaps something with balloons and cake; we have to have cake right?"

His words elicited a soft chuckle from the older woman, "Balloons and cake indeed, perhaps you are not totally cured as yet…drink your tea Will" she insisted but took a small nibble from her sandwich as he laughed, it was good to hear after so long.


End file.
